como fastidiar a Layla y a los demás inmortales
by Reynadraki
Summary: aquí te diré lo que necesitas si quieres hacer enojar a Layla o a cualquier inmortal, pasa a leer y disfruta!
1. Capítulo 1: Primavera

**aquí les diré lo que les tienes que decir a Layla y a los demás inmortales para verlos enojados en menos de 2 minutos, disfruten!**

Layla Dragomir:

1.-Decirle que tiene buen cuerpo y mirarla de forma lujuriosa

2.- espiarla mientras se está cambiando

3.- cantar la canción _i am a virgin_ mientras la bailas.

4.- decirle que ella y Aster hacen buena pareja

5.- hacerte la sorda y estar a menos de 1 metro de distancia

6.-insinuarle que Jack es su hijo

7.- mostrarle la película _sombras tenebrosas _y decirle que se parece a Barnabas

8.- enseñarle un cuadro de Afrodita o cupido sin ropa

9.- decirle que MiM es justo y que te parece buen inmortal

**Eso es todo, después saldrán los demás!, comenten, criticas si, llamas no.**

**continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2: hombre de la luna

**siguiente capitulo, yey!**

**Capítulo 2: Hombre de la luna**

1.- decirle que creías que era mujer

2.-comentarle que se ve como un fantasma

3.- cantar _hijo de la luna_ y fingir que te mueres

4.- hacer que el y seraphina se den un beso

5.- mostrarle una foto de acheron(cazadores oscuros) y decirle que se parecen

6.- enseñarle un arco y pedirle que tire de el.

7.- hacer como que mueres y pedirle que te haga inmortal

8.- pedirle que se quede en tu casa por unos 2 meses sin hacer nada

9.- decirle que fue su culpa que Layla haya sufrido

nota: si aprecias tu vida no le digas lo último

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: Nadia Auttum

**este es el tercero: que emoción, espero hacer muchísimos, asi se divertirán, por favor si no te gusta solo dímelo amablemente, ok?.**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: Nadia Auttum**

1.- decirle que sus alas son de fénix

2.- mostrarle una foto de Akita y decirle que ella pudo ser su madre

3.- echarle en cara el que sus padres hayan muerto por ella

4.- que el otoño es una porquería

5.- cantar la canción del invierno enfrente de ella.

6.- echarle ratas muertas en su cama

7.- despertarla a las 2 de la mañana para decirle feliz cumpleaños

8.- juntarla con Tina Fire por 7 horas en un armario

9.- darle el libro: bruma blanca y decirle que ella no puede hacer eso

Y eso es todo, siguiente capitulo: Tooth

continuará...


	4. Chapter 4: Toothiana Fairy

**y aquí está, el cuarto capítulo, disfruten y comenten, llamas no, solo críticas.**

**Capítulo 4: Tooth**

1.- decirle que sus plumas la hacen ver gorda

2.- que no tiene ambiciones

3.- que es muy irritante el oírla hablar

4.- que mejor se dedique a otra cosa

5.- hacerle creer que se te cayó un diente, pero usar una gominola

6.- pedirle que te deje tocar sus plumas de la cola

7.- decirle que MiM en realidad no la quiso revivir

8.- mostrarle una película de terror acerca de ella

9.- Hacer que ella y Sandman choquen entre sí.

10.- echarle agua helada en la cabeza.

nota: lo último solo hazlo si quieres correr el riesgo de que te persiga como una loca sin cesar.

continuará...


	5. Chapter 5 Iris Fairy

**y tengo el capítulo 5, los escribo seguidos debido a que tengo inspiración y la quiero aprovechar al máximo, sin nada más que decir: disfruten!**

**Capítulo 5: Iris Fairy**

1.- Decirle que Layla fue una mala madre

2.- querer hacerle comer una rata muerta

3.- darle una foto de un colibrí muerto y despanzurrado

4.- enseñarle un arcoíris y decirle que es su prima

5.- decirle que aster es su padre

6.- que sus padres fueron unos idiotas

7.- que Ishani es mas bella que ella.

8.- jugar con sus plumas sueltas

9.- matar un colibrí frente a ella

10.- escuchar música de funeral muy fuerte

continuará...


	6. Chapter 6: Ishani Bunnymund

**aquí esta el sexto capitulo, en total serán como 10 o 11, ya veré, pero mientras disfruten de lo que les publico, ya que lo hago para ustedes.**

**disfruten de este capítulo!**

Ishani Bunnymund:

1.- que su padre fue un débil de corazón

2.- cantar una canción de navidad vestido como conejo

3.- echarle lodo a la cara

4.-pisotear googies y decirle que pensaste que era una roca

5.- escuchar canciones del 68

6.- bailar la macarena

7.- decirle que su madre en realidad no tenía que morir

8.- mostrarle una foto de su madre y burlarte de ella mientras corres por tu vida

9.- decirle que Layla solo la crió porque no tenía de otra.

**y asi esta el siguiente capitulo, uf, es cansado, pero podre terminarla hoy, deséenme suerte!**

**continuará con...(redoble de tambores)¡ Jack Frost!...**


	7. Chapter 7: Jack Frost

**y aquí esta, al único y maravilloso: Jack Frost!, aquí te diré lo que le molesta y asi si te lo encuentras y el te fastidia, ya sabes que hacer!, solo ten cuidado, ya que puede ser muy vengativo si quiere, asi sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 7: Jack Frost**

1.- decirle que la ventisca del 68 fue su culpa.

2.- arrojarle un huevo de pascua a la cara

3.- esconderle su cayado

4.- correr a su alrededor en círculos

5.- tocar su cabello y preguntarle si es teñido

6.- tratar de pintarle su cabello de café

7.- pintarle un bigote mientras duerme

8.- partirle en dos su cayado

9.- echarle en cara que la pascua se arruinó por segunda vez por su culpa

10.- encerrarlo en un volcán

**asi se termina mi séptimo capítulo, el siguiente será de Akita darkness y el siguiente de Ayala y el último de Aster.**

**se despide Layla Dragomir!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ayala Bunnymund

**aquí les dejo a Ayala, después será sandman y al final aster Bunnymund**

**disfruten!**

Ayala Bunnymund

1.- que su hija es una vergüenza

2.- que mejor hubiera sido corrompida

3.- cantar la canción i am dead en su cara

4.- mostrarle una foto de su hija con bunny

5.- bailar como una serpiente

6.- escuchar música de la caída de su amado

7.- pintarse un símbolo y burlarse de el

8.- arrojarle (o tratar) un vaso con agua

9.- describirle la forma en que su hija se apareó con Daniel.

y eso es todo, siguiente: Sandman


	9. Chapter 9: Sandman

**aquí les dejo a Sandman, me equivoqué, les dejaré también a Jaqueline Frosty**

**disfruten!**

Sandman

1.- arrojarle arena negra

2.- cantar canciones oscuras

3.- simular que te mueres

4.- bailar con Pitch

5.- burlarte de sus gestos

6.- escribir: amo a la obscuridad y pegárselo en la espalda

7.- perseguirlo para conseguir un sueño con Jack

8.- secuestrarlo y encerrarlo en un armario

9.- escuchar una canción que el odie.

eso es todo!, siguiente: Jaqueline Frosty, luego Aster y al final ¿?


	10. Chapter 10: Jaqueline Frost

**Aquí les traigo a Jaqueline y les aclaro algo por si tienen dudas: ella es el anterior espíritu de invierno, algo asi como la versión femenina de Jack, murió al quitarle sus poderes y absorber su inmortalidad clavándole un cuchillo con veneno inmortal, le dio su centro: diversión a Layla y le encargó encontrar al siguiente espíritu de invierno: Jack.**

**sin nada más que decir, a leer!**

Jaqueline Frost

1.- decirle que su sacrificio fue una estupidez

2.- quitarle y esconderle su cayado.

3.- cancelar el invierno por 2 semanas

4.- encerrarla en el armario con Edward

5.- poner un muérdago en su bolsillo

6.-cortarle su cabello

7.- enviarla a Hawái por 2 semanas

8.- sacarla de su lago a la fuerza

9.- enviarla a través de un portal

10.- darle de regalo una paleta, pincel y unos googies.

el siguiente y último será Aster Bunnymund, hasta la otra!


	11. Capítulo 11: E Aster Bunnymund

**aquí esta el último de mis capítulos, el gran conejo de pascua: E. Aster Bunnymund. comenten plis, pero no quiero llamas, ok?.**

**disfruten!**

Aster Bunnymund

1.- decir su primer nombre: Evergreen

2.- arrojarlo al lago de pintura

3.- arruinarle la pascua

4.- pintar sus googies de rojo

5.- compararlo con la marmota

6.- jugarle bromas pesadas

7.- burlarse de Layla en su cara

8.- decirle que el sacrificio de sus padres fue en vano

9.- cantar una canción de su raza pero de forma que parezca que te estas burlando de el.

10.- bailar como Jack

y eso es todo mis amigos, les gustó?, haré uno después de Layla y Erick, ideas?


End file.
